happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Mole
The Mole (o Mole en los ultimos episodios) es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografia del Personaje Un Topo ciego de color Púrpura con lentes de sol oscuros y un lunar en la nariz. Lleva un largo cuello púrpura en su suéter. Al igual que Mime y Cro-Marmot, el no habla. Esto podria ser porque su suéter obstruye su boca, aunque es más probable que sea mudo, ya que nunca hace sonidos, ni siquiera cuando tiene lesiones graves. A pesar de no ser sordo, parece tener problemas de audición, como se ve en Party Animal. A pesar de ser ciego, a menudo se lo ve conduciendo vehiculos. Tambien es uno de los personajes cuyas pupilas no tienen forma de PacMan (Junto con Lumpy, Nutty, Flippy Malvado y Cro-Marmot). Ademas de tener problemas de audicion y ceguera, parece que The Mole es incapaz de sentir dolor. Esto se evidencia ante el hecho de que no reacciona cuando su pulgar se esta incendiando o cuando su bastón se empala en su cara. Un chiste común es que se ver a The Mole hacer cosas que requieren visión, como leer una revista, encender un fósforo para ver en la oscuridad e incluso conducir. Por lo general, sus trabajos requieren una buena visión, lo que, en la mayoria de los episodios lo conduce a la muerte de los demás (especialmente de Lumpy y Handy) y, algunas veces, la suya propia. En los episodios de internet, The Mole raramente muere. Muere con más frecuencia en la serie de TV, pero aún asi sobrevive en una gran cantidad de episodios. Sus muertes usualmente involucran su cabeza, ser empalado o aplastado, explosiones o perder partes del cuerpo. En muchos episodios se lo ve hacer cosas al azar con las partes del cuerpo de los demás personajes, como confundir la cabeza de Mime con una calabaza, Confundir la cabeza de Sniffles con una bola de bolos, la cabeza cortada de Disco Bear con una sandía, el corazon de Giggles con un trozo de basura o confundir el ojo de Cuddles con una manzana. En algunos episodios se ha insinuado que The Mole esta viviendo en la pobreza. En Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow se lo ve tocando el Trombón por dinero. En We're Scrooged! se suponia que estaba recaudando dinero para una donación, pero lo termina gastando en un nuevo juguete. Esto fue explorado con más detalle en Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, donde se veia que estaba vestido con ropa arruinada y parecia no tener casa. Sin embargo, en otros episodio vive en una casa, tiene un automovil y su ropa esta en buen estado. The Mole sobrevive en la mayoria de los episodios donde aparece, pero muere en Happy Trails Parte 1, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Hole Lotta Love, Idol Curiosity, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw Shucks!, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, Wrath of Con, Breaking Wind, All In Vein, No Time Like the Present y Pet Peeve. Episodios de The Mole Muertes Famosas *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode *Doggone it Roles como Protagonista #Pitchin' Impossible #Spare Me #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Blind Date #Mole in the City #Don't Yank My Chain #See What Develops #A Sight For Sore Eyes #The Chokes on You Roles como Secundario #Stealing the Spotlight #Every Litter Bit Hurts #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #Idol Curiosity #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Hear Today, Gone Tommorrow #Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Parte 2 #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #We're Scrooged! #A Sucker for Love #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Milk Pong (Juego) #All In Vein #No Time Like the Present #Buns of Steal #Pet Peeve Roles de Aparición #Happy Trails #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Gems the Breaks #A Change Of Heart #Tongue in Cheek #Wrath of Con #All Flocked Up #Something Fishy #Clause For Concern #Breaking Wind #By The Seat Of Your Pants HTF Break #Happy New Year #Tunnel Vision Love Bites #Cold Hearted Errores de The Mole Debido a su ceguera, The Mole confunde objetos con otras cosas. Aqui hay una lista de los muchos errores que cometió: #La cabeza de Sniffles con una bola de bolos en Spare Me. #La cabeza de Mime con una calabaza en Out of Sight, Out of Mime. #La cabeza de Disco Bear con una sandía en Ipso Fatso. #Una flor, una rana, el pie de Sniffles y el corazón de Giggles con basura en Every Litter Bit Hurts. #La cabeza de Mime con un dispensador de ketchup en Chew Said a Mouthful. #En See What Develops él confunde: #*Una maquina de chicles con una cámara. #*La piel de Mime con un rollo de cámara. #En A Sight for Sore Eyes él confunde: #*Una cortadora de cesped con un perro. #*Trozos del cerebro de Handy con desechos de perro. #*La taza de Cuddles con un cesto de basura. #*Una pera con una bombilla de luz. #En Wipe Out él confunde: #*El corazón de Handy con un pañuelo. #*A Lumpy con una tabla de surf. #Una botella de veneno y una botella de pulidor de bolas de bolos con productos para el cuidado del cabello en Easy Comb, Easy Go. #En We're Scrooged! él confunde: #*Una pequeña roca con una moneda. #*Los dientes de Lumpy con un juguete. #En Can't Stop Coffin él confunde: #*Un ataúd con un refrigerador. #*El ojo de Cuddles con una manzana. #Lumpy por Giggles en Blind Date. #El ojo de Toothy con una bola de helado en The Carpal Tunnel of Love. #El corazón de Lumpy con una cria de pajaro en All Flocked Up. #Una maquina de gaseosas con Lumpy en Wingin' It. #La mano de Lumpy con masa para rosquillas en The Chokes on You. #La moneda de Cuddles con un boton y a su paciente con un sillón en In a Jam.